crystalgemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Malachite
Malachite is a fusion in ''Steven Universe ''and hasn't shown much power except water for a second. Malachite did appear in ''Chille Tid ''and that was the last time Malachite has been seen throughout Steven Universe. Malachite is a fusion of Lapis and Jasper that is currently in the ocean. Lapis is known to be the strongest Gem and just controlling Malachite and Jasper alone for a while which Garnet and Amethyst couldn't do against Sugilite which Lapis could. There's much more proof but that's not what this is about. Malachite is such a terrible fusion with 4 eyes and no legs just 6 arms. Malachite is also huge. It says in the Fusion page that those are all of the traits in a terrible fusion, just about. Malachite is only controllable because Lapis is strong. Notice how Opal was controllable but Opal is not much of a terrible fusion. The cluster is technically a bad fusion. It's not really fusion though. Malachite might be uncontrollable for Lapis now that's its been so long sence she dragged there fussion into the ocean. This could literally make it impossible to stop. Malachite has been seen to be the strongest gem of all and obviously that results in Malachite being the strongest fusion of all. This could be a fusion test for Yellow Diamond but besides Yellow Diamond Lapis is the strongest who can even beat Garnet so i think Lapis could beat all fusions except Alexandrite and even beat Malachite in some way. Lapis is proven to be the strongest so now fused being Malachite i think no one can beat Malachite, so this concludes that Malachite is even above the strongest gem, but the power has not been seen. It concludes if Malachite ends up in Sugilites condition Malachite might be unstoppable but Sugilite might of been controllable but was left alone for so long becoming corrupted which brings up unstable fusions can become corrupted and Malachite was evil, Malachite's status is currently unknown at the moment. Appearance Malachite is Green with a diamond symbol on her "pants." Her skin tone is variations of green that are spread in stripes and swirls. She has six arms and uses four of them as legs. Her hair is white and very wild and out of control. Since she is an unstable fusion, she has four eyes two for each component. Personality Malachite is crazy and wants to destroy The Crystal Gems. Though that was mostly Malachite and Jasper But Lapis stopped it and ended up making water chains and dragging Malachite under the ocean. It was revealed in "Chille Tid" that Lapis still had control over the fusion but refused to be rescued. Abilities Malachite has hydrokinesis like Lapis and it is assumed that she can summon a weapon that is a combinations of the two's weapons. It is assumed that Malachite is very strong since both her components are. Gallery Jail Break Malachite Laughing.png 180.png Malachite (Steven Universe).png Malachite.jpg Tumblr nqa4tibJCI1s8b7w4o1 500.gif File:MalachiteLapisGem.png Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Gems Category:Fusions Category:Usually A Fusion Category:Gems That Have Fused Category:Genderless Category:Antagonist